


Break Time

by Caranthiryimi



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caranthiryimi/pseuds/Caranthiryimi
Summary: 是一个简短到不能再简短的拆拆拆几百万年前的铁救热恋期





	Break Time

今天是救护车值班。战地医院经常人手紧张，几乎每天都有伤员从前线送过来。现在是战争的白热化阶段， 两派实力相当，谁也不甘处于劣势。

救护车到每个病房转了一圈后就回到了办公室。刚一推门，看到自己的桌子前站着一个红色的身影。他吓了一跳，但是很快反应过来把数据板放下并带上了门还上了锁。“你怎么来了？”他放低了声音问道。他还不想他们的关系公之于众，现在是战争时期。“哦，对不起……我知道这样不大好，但是我忍不住，我想你了。今天暂时没有什么战事，我想过来看一下老战友，还有你。”救护车也没有再说什么，他想不出什么理由去反驳铁皮。还有，他也很想念铁皮。

“如果你很忙的话，我一会就走！真的，一个吻的事！”铁皮连忙说道。救护车笑了一下，默许了他的行为。铁皮捧起他的头雕，亲吻了一下角徽，然后在唇上留下一个濡湿的吻。救护车也做出了回应，加深了这个吻。然后顺理成章的，救护车的后背靠在了角落的墙上。

这次救护车没有抗拒，他们有好几个周期都没有对接过了，他们都很想念彼此。救护车把额头靠在铁皮的胸前，低声说道：“快点……我说不定哪一会就会被叫去做手术……”

铁皮低喘着同意了。他卸下救护车的对接面板，就开始做事前必须的准备。那里很干燥，也很紧，因为很长时间没有对接过。即使他们的时间不多，但是铁皮还是要耐心的给救护车做足扩张，毕竟他还有一天的工作要做。他一手在救护车身上撩拨，一手小心翼翼地挤进他的接口。

救护车太紧了。他不舒服的闷哼了一声，扭动了一下。铁皮随即安抚性的给他一个深吻，等到差不多的时候，把手指添加到两根。里面的润滑液已经不少了，甚至滴到了地板上。铁皮转动手指，发出了咕啾的声响。武器专家的手指很灵活，他不停地戳刺、翻转，偶尔会“不经意”的蹭过内壁的传感节点。救护车快要受不了了，他抓紧铁皮的手臂，咬着牙说道：“快点……没时间玩了……”

铁皮没有再玩下去，他抽出手指，将手上的粉红色液体尽数抹在救护车的车窗玻璃上。然后打开自己的前挡板，一下子顶到救护车的深处。他因着痛楚呜咽一声，靠在铁皮的肩上小声啜泣。“很疼？”铁皮没有动作，靠在肩上的恋人看起来很痛苦，也许他不应该这么着急，应该再扩张一会。“没……没有，”救护车抬头，就着铁皮捞起自己双腿的姿势把腿缠在他的腰上，拉着他的脖子靠近自己，让管线埋的更进一步。“继续……”

他们在墙角的柜子旁边庆祝久别重逢。铁皮的身上尽是硝烟和高纯的味道，但是没关系，救护车很喜欢。他身上是消毒液和医疗液的味道，他们交换彼此的气味。没有多余的交谈，只有喘息的声音回荡在屋内。铁皮动作很快，他们没有什么时间玩什么各种情侣间爱玩的小花样，能有机会对接就不错了。救护车仰起头雕，他被顶弄得欲仙欲死，感受着所有的传感节点都被贴心地照顾到。撞击带出的液体溅在墙上，有些甚至成了泡沫。

快过载的时候，救护车拉着铁皮来了一个绵长的吻。救护车颤抖着在铁皮怀里释放了自己，过了一会铁皮也将救护车的次级油箱塞得满满当当。

救护车靠在墙上几乎脱了力，他浑身都是冷凝液，下半身更是一塌糊涂。铁皮抱着他，在他的面甲上落下几个轻轻的吻，然后是嘴角。救护车被吻得很受用，甚至笑了出来。再腻歪一小会，铁皮放下救护车，撤出自己，带出的液体都流到了地上。“哦……对不起。”他看着一地狼籍，有些愧疚，救护车是个有洁癖的机。“没关系。”他亲了一下铁皮的脖子，“等会再说也不迟。”


End file.
